The conventional three-dimensional (3D) display device generally includes a display panel 11 and a lens board 12, and the display panel 11 is stacked with the lens board 12. The lens board 12 is configured for respectively transmitting the left eye image light and the right eye image light generated by the display panel 11 to the left eye and the right eye of the user.
The lens board 12 includes at least two strip bar lenses 121, and the strip bar lenses 121 are disposed in parallel. The straight lines in the strip bar lenses 121 are vertical with respect to the pixel rows 111 of the display panel 11. The straight line in the strip bar lenses 121 and the pixel column of the display panel 11 are in parallel.
In the display panel 11, a black matrix (BM) layer exists between two of the adjacent pixels. The black matrix layer includes several spacing bars 112, and the spacing bars 112 are vertical or parallel with respect to the pixel rows 111. The spacing bar 112 with the same interval forms a spacing bar array. According to the view from the horizontal direction (the direction of the pixel rows), the structure of the spacing bar array looks periodically similar. In addition, the strip bar lenses 121 with the same interval of the lens board 12 forms a lens array. The structures of the lens array and the strip bar array in the horizontal direction (the direction of the pixel rows) are periodically similar.
Accordingly, the inventor discovers that the conventional arts include the following problems.
When light passes through the black matrix layer and the lens board 12, an optics interruption occurs in the horizontal direction. Therefore, several black and white strips (also called Moiré pattern) are shown in the display zone and the Moiré pattern will decrease the display quality of the display device.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a novel solution to solve the aforementioned technical problem.